nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Crystal
Pokémon Crystal Version is the enhanced remake to Pokémon Gold and Silver. This makes it part of the second-generation of Pokémon games. It featured the Battle Tower, and also focused on the Pokémon Suicune (featured on the game's boxart). A remake of the Gold and Silver games was released in Japan in September 12, 2009 for the Nintendo DS and in March 14, 2010, known as Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. In addition, this was the first Pokémon game that allowed the player to play as either a boy or a girl and has Kurt able to make multiple Poké Balls at once. At the start of the game you receive a PokéGear, gear that has your mobile and Poké Balls in it. Gameplay Starter Pokémon The starters that you can receive are Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totodile. Like all Pokémon, they have different personalities. *Cyndaquil: Fire type Pokémon. Erupts fire from its back when threatened, frightened or angry. *Chikorita: Grass type Pokémon. Uses its big leaf to carry food around. *Totodile: Water type Pokémon. Usually bites its enemies and sometimes trainers. Enhancements *The player can choose between a boy or girl protagonist. *The foe Pokémon exhibit a short animation after entering battle. *The Unown have their backstory expanded, revealing a message after their puzzles are solved. *The protagonist can obtain an egg from the Day Care. This Egg will hatch into one of the Baby Pokémon and has a higher chance of being shiny. *Goldenrod City has the PCC where a Japanese player can interact with other players though the Mobile Adapter. An event involving the PCC allowed the protagonist to get a Celebi. *Buena holds a radio show where the listener wins points by listening for Buena's password. Going to the Radio Tower and giving her the right password would win the protagonist points that can be exchanged for prizes, one example being the Rare Candy. *Suicune now has a stronger presence in the plot. Suicune is not randomly encountered (opposed to Entei and Raikou). Instead, the protagonist has to look around Johto and encounter Suicune at certain points before meeting with Suicune in the Tin Tower. On your pursuit is Eusine, who is also looking for Suicune. Ectruteak City also gets more important in the plot. *The plot revolving around the Rising Badge is changed. Now, the Dragon Shrine in the Dragon's Den is open and Clair's grandfather quizzes the protagonist. Clair comes but, still refuses to hand over the Badge. Her grandfather then threatens to call Lance on her. If the quiz was answered correctly, the player receives a Dratini with Extre *After winning the Pokémon League, the protagonist can go to Olivine City and enter the Battle Tower, a facility where the protagonist battles a row of trainers under certain conditions. Other Changes *Whenever entering an area, the name flashes in the lover right-hand corner *The some areas like Ice Path, Burned Tower, Mt. Mortar's inside, have been revised. *Several changes to the wild Pokémon encounters on various routes including more at varied times of days. Several exclusive Pokémon are in the wild while some lines that were in both are missing like Mareep. Reception External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/bxpj/index.html Pokémon Crystal Version on Nintendo.co.jp] (Archive) Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:2000 video games Category:2001 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Game Freak games Category:Pokémon games Category:Nintendo games Category:Role-playing games